Go With The Tide
by StarsAngel01
Summary: TRADUCTION Rogue va chez les Dursley pour en ramener un Harry en TRÈS mauvais état à Poudlard ,mais cette fois les dommages sont permanant et il devra apprendre à vivre avec. PEUT ETRE CHOQUANT POUR CERTAINS . (très original)
1. Default Chapter

Auteur: Tantz   
Titre: Go with the tide   
Traductrice: StarsAngel01 

Disclamer: Tous les lieux et personnages que vous connaissez appartiennent à J.K Rowling le reste est la propriété exclusive de Tantz qui a gentiment accepté de me laisser traduire son histoire et moi et bien je ne possède absolument rien (bouhouhou snif snif) à part la traduction.   


**Chapitre 1**

  
  


- C'est la dernière fois que tu brûle le Bacon, mon garçon! Je vais te donner une leçon que tu n'oublieras pas de sitôt, espèce de déchet humain..   
  


- NE T'AVISE PAS DE ME REGARDER DE CETTE FAÇON 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sévérus Rogue arborait un rictus de dégoût et d'indignation. À cet instant précis il ne pouvait réussir à comprendre la façon dont pensait Dumbledore et pourquoi il devait être intégré dans toutes les histoires de ce vieux loufoque. Ou alors son raisonnement. Comme par exemple ce qu'il avait à faire aujourd'hui. Aller chercher ce maudit Potter. Et Pourquoi aurait on pu demander? Simplement parce que Sybil avait prédit sa fin imminente. 

Comme si elle prédisait autre chose.   
  


Rogue avait passé près d'éclater de rire lorsque Dumbledore lui avait dit ce pourquoi il devait ramener l'Enfant Chéri à Poudlard après seulement un mois de vacance. Mais   
Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu lâcher prise. Pire encore il n'avait même pas laisser Rogue protester et laisser sortir l'une de ses habituelles remarques venimeuses qui lui brûlait les lèvres et avait pratiquement jeté le maître des potions hors de son bureau plaidant l'état d'urgence extrême. 

- Hah 

D'ailleurs c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle Rogue avait pris un long bain qui avait durée près de 40 minutes avant de soigneusement choisir des vêtements moldus et de se rendre à Pré au lard pour transplaner au 4 Privet Drive. Il avait même essayé ses jeans et sa chemise noirs pour le style, tout comme un garçon méticuleux l'aurait fait avant un rendez-vous galant. Tout pour gaspiller autant de temps que possible. 

Sévérus Rogue était finalement debout devant la maison. Il était tard dans l'après midi et les gens commençaient à retourner chez eux. Rogue jura entre ses dents. Il aurait préféré qu'il fasse nuit mais il n'avait pas eu d'autres idées pour perdre plus de temps. 

Arborant son air le plus dégoûté, il marcha vers la maison des Moldus puis frappa à la porte. 

- rien 

Marmonnant entre ses dents qu'ils feraient mieux de ne pas être parti à un quelconque voyage surprise au bord de la mer, il cogna plus fort. 

- Toujours rien 

Rogue se retourna pour partir rageant de l'intérieur, tellement fâché qu'il en était presque livide. Il avait été envoyé pour rien d'autre qu'une maison vide. 

Descendant l'allée il frappa avec force dans la première chose qu'il vit. Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait de la poubelle des Dursley. Le coup avait été si violent que même si elle était pleine la   
poubelle se renversa dans un grand bruit de fracas et le contenu se répandit sur le sol. Rogue ne sembla pas s'en soucier le moindre du monde. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un article attire son attention. 

Les lunettes de Potter, et plus près de la poubelle ce qui semblait être les restes calcinés du livre de métamorphose du garçon ou alors étais-ce Potions ? Rogue s'attarda un moment, perplexe. Il ramassa les lunettes. 

Elles étaient brisées. 

Inconsciemment il les enfouies dans l'une de ses poches puis se rendit à la porte, il cogna aussi fort qu'il le pu. 

Puisque personne ne répondit, il sortit sa baguette magique puis pénétra dans la maison après avoir déverrouiller la porte. Ont aurait dit que la maison était déserte. Rogue avait passé au   
travers d'assez de choses pour le dire. Il fronça les sourcils pour lui-même. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Il ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus mais il pouvait tout de même le percevoir. 

Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Les volets étaient clos, les lits faits et même le frigo était verrouillé. Mais si c'était désert alors pourquoi la maison sentait -elle comme si comme si l'on venait tout juste de faire rôtir de la viande. Rogue n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont les évènement se présentaient, le sentiment d'anticipation qui s'insinuait lentement en lui ainsi que la sensation de picotement sur sa peau étaient des signes indiscutables que peu importe ce qui allait découvrir, il n'aimerait pas du tout. Et Rogue détestait les choses qui lui déplaisaient. 

-Potter dehors tout de suite ordonna t-il d'une voix irrité. 

Toujours rien. Mais Rogue était un espion d'une façon ou d'une autre il le savait toujours lorsqu'il y avait un peu de vie dans un bâtiment, et il y en avait un peu. 

Il pouvait le dire juste par la respiration saccadé qu'il entendait. Mais où? Il vérifia et revérifia chaque pièce de la maison. Même celle qui semblait servir de débarra avec des barreaux aux fenêtres bien qu'il semblait absurde que quiconque puisse vivre là dedans. 

Aucun signe du jeune Gryffondor recherché et c'était exactement ce qui l'alarmait. On aurait dit qu'Harry Potter ne vivait pas dans cette maison, il n'y avait aucun morceau de vêtement,   
aucune possession qu'il aurait pu reconnaître, aucune photographie marquant l'existence du garçon. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être dans la mauvaise maison. 

Seulement, Rogue savait très bien qu'il n'était pas dans la mauvaise maison. Debout en plein milieu du salon il réfléchit quelques instants puis semblant prendre une décision mit sa baguette en équilibre. 

-Pointe-moi. 

La baguette bascula puis se mit à le tirer vers la bonne direction. Rogue suivi, perplexe. Il était certain qu'il n'avait rien oublié en haut puisqu'il avait même regardé sous les lits. Il réalisa que   
la baguette avait arrêté de le tirer. Signe qu'il était arrivé à destination. Il cligna des yeux puis haussa les sourcils. Il était debout face au placard sous l'escalier. 

Il renâcla et pris un air maussade. 

- Parfait la famille était évidemment partie en excursion et Potter avait mit sous clé ses possessions magiques pour plus de sûreté ce qui expliquait la raison   
pour laquelle la baguette magique le pointait à cet endroit. 

Ceci dit c'était tout de même le seul endroit où il n'avait pas cherché le garçon.   
  


- Bah! Pourquoi pas murmura Rogue.   


"Alohomora." 

La porte s'ouvrit révélant ainsi l'intérieur sombre du placard. L'odeur de chair brûlée semblait plus présente qu'avant. Rogue sentit les cheveux à la base de sa nuque se dresser.   
Que se passait-il?. Des alarmes de toute sorte retentirent dans son esprit. Il oublia son mécontentement et son mépris puis marmonna Lumos pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'intérieur.   


À la vue de ce qui s'offrait à lui , Rogue serra les dents de colère et ses yeux devinrent plus froid que de l'étain, les jointures des doigts tenant sa baguette devinrent livide. 

Il avait finalement trouvé Harry Potter et il avait eu tort. 

À l'intérieur du placard, Il vit un garçon qu'il reconnu à peine comme étant l'adolescent désinvolte qu'il voulait à tout prix effacer de la liste d'élève fréquentant Poudlard.   
Il était là, allongé sur la boîte à outils et quelques boîtes à chaussures, dans un drôle d'angle, la tête complètement renversé vers l'arrière. Rogue doutait qu'il se réveille même un jour.   
Le visage de Potter était un vrai gâchis, comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé plusieurs fois à cet endroit ou alors avait pris sa tête pour faire un trou dans le mur. Sous la lumière de sa baguette Rogue vit de petits morceaux brillants. Merlin se pourrait-t-il qu'il s'agisse de tessons de verre? Regardant plus bas il trouva la source de l'odeur. 

La main et l'avant bras droit de Potter était une masse de chair brûlée, tendineuse et humide comme si quelqu'un lui avait fait tenir un aiguillon chaud à bétail beaucoup trop longtemps. 

Rogue ne voulu pas en voir plus . Dans une unique tentative il plaça deux doigts longs et élégants sur le cou du garçon et établie avec un certain soulagement qu'il était toujours vivant. 

Merci merlin pour Potter ou Dumbledore aurait eu ma tête. Il renforça la lumière de sa baguette magique puis la remit dans sa poche. De cette façon la pointe produirait assez de lumière pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il faisait. 

Pendant qu'il prenait le corps aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffons dans ses bras, il sentit la rage s'insinuer en lui. Pour plusieurs choses. 

Premièrement pour avoir été témoin de cette vision qui avait détruit tant de ses préjugés. Maintenant il ne pourrait regarder le garçon sans se souvenir du placard sous l'escalier.   
Cela lui donnerait considérablement moins de raisons pour se moquer de Potter Et Rogue adorait harasser Potter. 

Deuxièmement pour avoir été envoyé récupérer et sauver le garçon alors qu'il venait tout juste de réintégrer le cercle que Voldemort avait crée, et qu'il était toujours sous surveillance   
pour sa loyauté. Si un oeil hostile le voyait la prochaine réunion serait la dernière. À quoi donc Dumbledore avait-il pensé ? Rogue sentit qu'à ce moment il détestait le vieux sorcier. 

Et troisièmement qui était assez pervers pour faire cela à un enfant à part un Mangemort ivre? Et Pourquoi? Même dans les pires moments ou Rogue avait vraiment souhaité la mort de   
Potter ,jamais il n'avait considéré une telle torture pour le jeune garçon. 

-Ou allez-vous avec ça? SORTEZ de ma MAISON! 

Arborant un regard dangereux Rogue fixa l'homme se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte qui tenait un parasol de plage dans ses mains, une femme grande et mince se tenant derrière lui   
observant la scène. Rogue sourit à Vernon. Et quand il souriait de cette façon Rogue était extrêmement dangereux.   
  


Avez vous fait cela demanda t-il d'une voix calme et soyeuse qui pourrait refroidir l'enfer. Tout en raffermissant sa prise sur Harry.   


-Ce garçon est le mien, monstre ! Donne moi ce qui me revient! L'homme prit un teint violacé et entra à l'intérieur, le parasol de plage en guise d'arme, méprenant le ton de Rogue comme un signe de faiblesse. 

Il n'y a rien que j'aimerais plus fit Rogue en sortant sa baguette magique.   


Fin du chap. 1   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  


Hé oui ! C'est fini pour le premier chapitre j'espère que cela vous à plu car j'ai passé plusieurs heures à traduire et je dois vous avouer que parfois j'avais envie de lancer mon dico par la   
fenêtre surtout quand il voulait pas me donner de définition pour un mot. Enfin j'y suis arrivé et pour être honnête que je suis plutôt fière du résultat. J'essayerai de vous mettre le prochain   
chapitre dès que possible mais évidemment pour cela j'ai besoin de vos encouragements alors soyez gentil et laisser moi un petit mot s'il vous plaît, ça prends quelques minutes et ça fait   
vraiment plaisir. 

Petite note pour les lecteurs de Never Again, Lily Evans et le secret révélé et Trahison: La suite de Never Again devrait arriver d'ici 2 semaines et pour Trahison je dois avouer faire face à un blocage pour l'instant Katia me donne vraiment du fil à retordre GRR (lol) quant à Lily Evans et le secret révélé je l'ai retiré de ff.net pour problèmes technique et je ne sais vraiment pas quand je vais le remettre. J'ai aussi de nouveaux projets de fics en tête auquel je tien absolument mais je ne vous en révélerais pas plus. 

Bisoux 

StarsAngel01 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chap 2

Date : 25 Septembre 2003   
Auteur: Tantz   
Titre Original: Go with the tide   
Traductrice: StarsAngel01   
Email: starsangel01@hotmail.com   
  


Disclamer: Malheureusement rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages ,lieux et tout ce que vous connaissez est a J.K Rowling ,le reste appartient à Tantz.   
  


Hé oui le voilà le 2 ème chapitre est là. Vous désespériez de le voir un jour n'est-ce pas. Enfin le voilà. Je sais plus lente que moi tu meure désolé pour ce retard magistral .Gros problèmes d'ordi ,flegmite aigu, année scolaire en voie d'échec pour certaine matières,confisquation d'ordi , absence de la maison très fréquente,travail d'été et arrêt volontaire explique ce retard énorme . Pour lequel d'ailleur j'ose esperer que vous me pardonnerez . Ce chapitre est fini de traduire depuis près de deux semaines mais j'ai malhuereusement pas pu le corriger avant aujourd'hui. 

Côté reviews cependant je dois avouer ne pas avoir à me plaindre. Je ne peux pas croire que j'en ai reçu autant pour un seul chapitre d'ailleur si j'avais autant de reviews et de lecteurs pour mes propres histoire je serais pas fâché loin de là. 

(intervention de ma conscience (ho merde pas elle!!!!))Tien tien le naturel qui revient au galop miss téteuse qui essai de moyen détourné de demander aux lecteurs d'aller lire ses propres histoires 

(Moi scandalisé) Quoi moi Meuh non voyons , qu'est ce que tu raconte là. Comme si moi j'allais faire ça (détourne le regard). 

(Conscience qui me fixe)(bon je sais la concience n'est pas humaine elle n'a pas de corps et ce n'est que la petite voix fatigante dans ta tête qui te nargue mais pour moi elle en a un. Si Si je vous assure je la vois très bien, bah quoi Ally Mcbeal aussi est persuadé de voir un bébé ugachaka qui danse et elle fait de la plongé soumarine dans son bureau alors moi j'ai bien le droit d'être folle, d'avoir un orchestre de chaudrons et de penser que ma conciense se tien à côté de moi et a un visage non( lol). 

(consciense qui me fixe toujours un regard sceptique sur le visage) 

- Quoi !!! 

- Bah oui c'est ça et quoi puis encore, tu me prend pour une cruche non mais... 

(moi qui grogne) ok ok c'est vrai mais j'ai le doit de me faire un peu de pub non. Maudite concience ,elle a toujours raison en plus.   


Oui bon sur une note un peu plus sérieuse je tient vraiment à remercier tout ceux qui on pris le temps de me reviewer, Vous êtes super gentils. J'ai été agréablemet surprise du nombre de commentaires positifs que j'ai reçu ,je m'attendais vraiment pas a recevoir plus de 50 reviews mails inclus pour un seul chapitre ,si ça continu comme cela je vais dépasser l'auteur.   
Je ne répondrais pas à toute les review pour la seule et bonne raison qu'avec la quantité de reviews que j'ai reçu c'est plutôt longs à répondre d'un coup et cela signifierais d'attendre encore plus longtemps pour mettre ce chapitre et personellement je crois que vous avez assez attendu j'ai donc décider de répondre aux qu'aux commentaires récurents (voir en bas)   


Bonne Lecture...   
  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 2**

  


Voldemort inspecta une à une les silhouettes vêtues de noirs portant des masques blancs à faire frémir. Il inclina la tête vers Queudvert qui tremblant de peur alla fermer la porte puis érigea toutes les barrières de sécurités exigées par le maître avant que la réunion ne débute. Voldemort fixa Nagini de ses impassibles yeux cramoisis puis lorsque le Serpent s'approcha de lui, se mit à parler, tout en le caressant. 

- Une tournure plutôt intéressante des évènements a attiré mon attention dit-il doucement, les S de son discours se détachant légèrement, '... quelqu'un voudrait essayer de deviner ce à quoi je fais référence? 

Le silence se fit parmis les mangemorts, aucun d'entres eux n'osant jeter un regard son congénère. Un million de possibilités différentes courrait dans leurs esprits. Dans tous sauf un, l'hésitation de Rogue ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, il s'avança tête baissée, mains jointes, attendant la permission du seigneur des ténèbres pour prendre la parole.   
  
- Enlevez votre masque. Vint l'ordre habituel. Rogue obéit, s'assurant de garder les yeux baissés. Voldemort lui sourit. 

-Oh, Ssseverusss..., dit Voldemort faisant traîner le nom exprès. Informe-nous, loyal maître des potions 

Rogue respira à fond, l'idée que Voldemort avait une façon très hédoniste de prononcer le mot ' maître' parcourant son esprit. Il bannit cette pensée, son corps plus dure que du béton.   
Il avait besoin de tous ses esprits pour ce qui suivait.   
  
- Harry Potter est à Poudlard mon seigneur, pour le reste de l'été. Il est presque mort au moment ou nous nous parlons.   
Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever avant qu'ils ne soient brusquement arrêtés. Sans doute par un regard glacial de Tom Jedusort pensa Rogue   
Il se forçait toujours à penser à Voldemort en tant que Tom lorsqu'il était interrogé. C'était une ancre qui lui permettait de ne pas se perdre. La voix nasillarde attira à nouveau son attention. 

- Et de quelle façon a t'il atteint cet état. Sévérus ? 

À quel point devait-il dire la vérité, et de quelle manière ? Que savait Tom Jedusort ? Que pensait-il qu'il s'était produit et surtout à quel point Sévérus pouvait-il se permettre de changer le déroulement des évènements pour en faire une version alternative potable que le mage noir puisse accepter et croire? 

Ha ce qu'il détestait ce maudit Potter! 

La haine de Rogue augmenta tel une marée noire, il détestait la fâcheuse position dans laquelle il se trouvait, la position dans laquelle Potter l'avait mis.   
Prudemment et soigneusement tel un funambule amorçant sa marche sur la corde raide, il formula sa réponse. 

- Dumbledore m'a envoyé pour chercher Potter chez lui sur quelques allégations de la part de Sybile Trelawney comme quoi il était en danger de mort. Trelawney naturellement ne fait jamais de véritable prédiction 

- Je CONNAIS cette chauve-souris! C'est les détails sur Potter que je veux connaître! S'exclama Voldemort. 

Rogue se recroquevilla un peu plus, mordant sa langue si fort qu'il eût le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il avala puis continua se prosternant d'avantage aux pieds de Voldemort. 

- Oui Maître. Je suis donc allé chez les moldus ou Harry vivait. Bien sûr il était loin d'être mort. Ses tuteurs l'avaient légèrement battu, quelques coups à la tête. Il était déjà inconscient lorsque je suis arrivé. J'implore votre pardon maître mais la tentation était beaucoup trop grande. Dumbledore s'attendait à voir un garçon presque mourrant et je ne pouvais pas vous l'apporter à cause des barrières de sécurités , je savais que le directeur ne me soupçonnerai pas si je m'amusais un peu avec le garçon. J'ai dut m'arrêter lorsque sa famille est revenue.   
dit Rogue en fermant les yeux, espérant au -delà de tout espoir, priant toutes les divinités pouvant exister que Voldemort gobe cette histoire et l'accepte en tant que preuves de sa fidélité envers lui. 

Il y eu une longue pause, pendant laquelle, Rogue pu seulement entendre les battements irréguliers de son coeur. Maudissant son esprit, il espéra que son sang reste pour toujours sur les mains de Potter et que la culpabilité le tue lentement.   
  
Mais ses pensées furent instantanément dispersées lorsqu'il entendit Voldemort se lever de son trône. Nagini s'éloignant silencieusement en rampant. Ce fut seulement lorsque d'anormalement longs doigts touchèrent son épaule qu'il leva les yeux pour les poser sur le visage tordu et à moitié humain de Tom Jedusort. 

Bien joué mon fidèle ami, tu as fixé la norme pour tes camarades. Commença t-il d'une voix douce qui avait autrefois été attirante. Rogue ne pouvait plus reculer, il verrait à présent si le moment de sa mort était arrivé... vous serez récompensé en conséquence... vous pouvez rester en vie et continuer de me servir, cependant je vous donnerai un rappel... 

Le seigneur des ténèbres retira ses mains de sur les épaules de Sévérus et recula tandis que Rogue baissait les yeux de nouveau. 

- Harry Potter est à moi, seul moi ai le droit de le torturer ou de le tuer. Aucun de vous n'a le droit de l'assaillir, même dans votre ardeur pour me servir. Vous devriez vous l'être rappelé, Sévérus. Crucio. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Lorsque Sévérus retourna à ses appartements son corps était considérablement affaibli alors qu'au contraire sa fureur avait considérablement augmenté et il était d'une humeur massacrante. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était une bonne nuit de sommeil et non pas un tête-à-tête avec Dumbledore qui l'attendait dans ses appartements. Sévérus le regarda prudemment. 

- Comment êtes vous entrer? Je croyais mes appartements adéquatement protégés. Il fronça les sourcils, il était fatigué et agacé, en parti à cause du fait que Dumbledore n'avait apparemment pas pu attendre au lendemain. 

Le vieux sorcier le regarda avec soucis, inquiétude même, la lueur dans ses yeux s'étant en parti éteinte. 

- À poudlard les pièces du château n'empêche jamais le directeur de passer. Sévérus, est ce que ça va ? 

-Bien sûr que ça ne va pas … Je reviens d'une interrogation avec Voldemort et ai presque perdu ma VIE car vous m'avez envoyé chercher cet accident de la nature que tout le monde considère comme sacré, le si précieux garçon autour du quel le monde semble tourner Bien sûr ça ne va pas et que je regrette que ce bâtard soit né! dit Rogue exaspéré, libérant ainsi toute la tension accumulée.   
  
Dumbledore ne parla pas lorsque Rogue bu sa série habituelle de potions reconstituante, comme il le faisait toujours lors d'une réunion de ce genre avec le mage noir. Il ne parla pas non plus lorsque Rogue le regarda avec une expression voulant clairement dire :Veut-tu bien me dire pourquoi tu est toujours ici toi ? Et pas d'avantage lorsqu'un peu plus tard Rogue le regarda d'une façon voulant signifier: Tu parles ou alors tu t-en vas. Finalement Rogue céda. 

-Que me voulez-vous Albus ? 

Il avait dit cela d'une voix ne comportant aucun venin ni malice, mais plutôt de la fatigue et de la résignation. Se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil il vit Dumbledore avaler sa salive puis se préparer à parler. Il connaissait ce regard et détestait ce regard. 

- Non, pas à propos de Potter Albus. Pas ce soir. 

-Il est aveugle Sévérus. 

  
Rogue cligna des yeux et ses sourcils atteignirent presque la ligne de ses cheveux. L'Enfant chéri, aveugle ?   
- Comment diable en est –il arrivé à cela?" Réussi -t'il à demander.   
Dumbledore regarda sur le côté, ses doigts jouant avec sa longue barbe blanche. Rogue frissona. Même Voldemort n'était pas aussi effrayant que la vision d' Albus semblant vieux et fatigué devant une épreuve.   
-Pompom dit que c'est à cause du ou des coups qu'il a dû recevoir à la tête. Il avait aussi des tessons de miroir dans le front et les yeux.   
-Les a -t'il encore demanda Rogue intéressé, se sentant plutôt satisfait à la pensée que Vernon avait reçu exactement ce qu'il méritait..   
  
- Si tu parles de ses yeux, alors oui il les a encore mais ils sont beaucoup trop endommagés pour la vision. Pompom les a guéris de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait ni lésions cicatricielles, ni altérations visibles à ses globes oculaires, mais elle ne peu lui redonner la vue.   
Le silence se fit, Sévérus prenait le temps d'assimiler cette nouvelle. Dumbledore ne continua pas, comme si les mots qu'ils venaient de prononcer l'avait terriblement fatigué. Finalement Rogue brisa le lourd silence et demanda. 

- Aucune chance de guérison ? 

Le vieux sorcier hocha gentiment la tête. Rogue prit une grande inspiration. 

- Voldemort ne doit pas savoir. Pas tout suite. Mais définitivement avant que le fils de Malefoy rentre en septembre. 

Dumbledore tourna la tête avec mécontentement et regarda Rogue 

- Soudainement le temps est très urgent pour nous deux, Sévérus. 

Rogue n'aimait décidément pas cela, ce n'était pas une chose qu'il avait prévu. Résigné Rogue se leva entendant presque ses os crier de protestation. 

-Allons voir ce fichu garçon chéri alors, Albus. 

À toutes les fois ou il maudissait le directeur, il finissait toujours par ne pas le détester finalement, Cependant l'idée de ne pas offrir son support à une personne qui avait osé croire en lui après tout ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé, lui était inconcevable. Après tout Albus était la raison pour laquelle le maître des potions était toujours en vie.   
Ils marchèrent hors du donjon pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Dumbledore marchait plutôt lentement et Rogue soupçonnait de plus en plus que le vieil homme faisait cela pour ne pas fatiguer Rogue plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, suite à sa réunion ayant eu lieu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il ne le confronta pas avec cela cependant car lui-même sentait qu'il avait besoin de marcher lentement. 

- J'espère que les Dursley ne t'on pas donné trop de difficulté dit Dumbledore d'un ton étrange qui obligea Sévérus à jeter un coup d'oeil au directeur. Il avait un petit sourire dissimulé sous sa barbe blanche et Rogue se demanda si Dumbledore n'avait pas envoyé le plus vindicatif des membres du personnel chercher le garçon chez ses bourreaux pour de bonnes raisons.   
Il regarda devant lui puis sourit pour lui-même. 

-Pas du tout, ils étaient... plutôt amusant. 

-J'espère qu'ils ne l'étaient pas trop. 

- Ils sont vivant Albus, Ils ne méritent pas la mort, ils vont souffrir plus longtemps que cela. 

Sur cette déclaration Rogue entra dans l'infirmerie, un seul lit était occupé. Il s'en approcha et regarda le jeune garçon endormis sans un mot. Ses yeux avaient été recouverts d'un bandage lui passant autour de la tête, sa main avait elle aussi été bandée jusqu'au coude. Sur sa table de chevet se trouvaient plusieurs breuvages magiques qui firent serrer les dents à Rogue. Il n'avait pas besoin de Pomfresh pour lui dire ce que le garçon avait subit lorsqu'il pouvait reconnaître en un clin d'oeil ce a quoi chaque potion était destinée   
  
Le garçon avait eu une hémorragie interne, un choc sévère et les battements de son coeur étaient irréguliers dû au choc. 

S'est-il réveillé ? Demanda doucement Rogue à Dumbledore. 

- Non pas encore. Il ne sait pas, Sévérus. 

Sévérus fit claquer sa langue d'irritation à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. 

-Il est beaucoup trop faible pour remplir sa mission. 

- Sévérus. Ce n'est pas un soldat. C'est un jeune garçon sous-alimenté de 15 ans. 

Rogue ne le laissa pas terminer 

- Ne vous dupez pas Albus. Il est un soldat pour le monde magique et il devra être capable de remplir ce rôle lorsque le moment propice se présentera, ou alors tout sera perdu. 

-Que dis-tu ?   


Au fait que disait -il? Rogue fit une pause et regarda de nouveau le jeune garçon. Il semblait serein et triste, endormi dans ce lit stérile. Faible, très faible même, mais en même temps Rogue ne pouvait nier percevoir quelque chose d'autre que la faiblesse émanant du corps du jeune garçon. Détermination, ténacité, patience, loyauté.   
Tout les bons ingrédients constituant la force. Il devait admettre que si pendant 15 ans le garçon avait survécu à ses gardiens sans devenir une version mi-humaine tordue et amère c'était qu'il avait su démontrer une force hors du commun et ce malgré son apparence faible. Oui il sentait qu'il y avait du potentiel en ce garçon 

-De quel potentiel parlez -vous Sévérus?   
  
Rogue réalisa qu'il avait dit sa dernière pensée tout haut. Il répondit sincèrement comme chaque fois qu'il voyait la moindre petite lueur d'espoir concernant la bataille contre Voldemort.   
  
- Je pense que la cécité du garçon peut être tournée en force, une arme plutôt qu'un inconvénient. 

- Mais qui lui apprendrait à changer cet obstacle en force? 

Rogue vit la lueur se renouveler dans les yeux du directeur une fraction de seconde trop tard. 

- Je pourrais. Dit-il, regrettant immédiatement de l'avoir fait car il savait qu'à la seconde ou il avait prononcé ces mots, il venait d'accepter la responsabilité de l'entraînement de Potter.   
  
Dumbledore étreignit l'homme plus jeune dans un geste paternel de fierté qui réussi à calmer assez Rogue pour ne pas qu'il essaye de renoncer à sa nouvelle, cependant inexprimée responsabilité. Il était rare que Rogue ait vu la fierté dans les yeux de quiconque, qui plus est lui était destiné. Ce fut suffisant à cimenter sa décision de faire l'éducation de Potter, le fléau de son existence et le Gryffondor type. 

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, mon garçon dit Dumbledore avant de quitter rapidement la pièce. Rogue sentit sa mâchoire légèrement entrouverte. Le vieux fou l'avait manipulé de façon à ce qu'il pense exactement ce que Dumbledore avait prévu au départ. 

-Ha ce qu'il détestait ce maudit Potter. 

Fin du chapitre 

Hé oui c'est fini je viens de commencer la traduction du troisième chapitre je ne sais pas quand il sera prêt mais une chose que je sait cela ne prendra pas autant de temps promis juré craché (heu j'ai vraiment besoin de cracher?)   
----------------------------------------------------   
Les Réponses !!!!   


Pour ceux qui se demandait si cette fics deviendrais un slash la réponse est Non car malheureusement pour vous ,l'auteur de cette fics n'en écris pas résultat cette fics n'en deviendra pas un et la relation de Harry et Sévérus n'ira pas jusque là. Par contre l'histoire est excellente même sans cela et j'espère que vous continuerez à lire pareille. Ensuite à tout ceux qui me demandais ce qui s'est passé avec mon année et bien j'ai bel et bien obtenu mon diplôme mais malheureusement cela n'a pas suffit pour le cégep ou je voulais aller car les math sont obligatoire pour l'entrée même si il ne me seront d'aucune utilité dans ce que je veux faire. Je suis donc en train de faire des cours aux adultes pour aller chercher cette matière et si tout va bien je rentre en Janvier. 

Pour tout ceux qui trouve ma traduction très biens fait : je n'ai qu'un mot MERCI!!! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez cette traduction. Cette fics est vraiment superbe et très différente ceux qui l'ont lu en version originale ne pourront que m'approuver. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas ne pas en faire profiter les fans non billingues(bien que moi même ne le suis pas totallement quand même) 

Pour tout ceux ayant trouvé certaint passage disons peu ragoûtant je suis désolé pour les exclamations et les grimaces de dégoût ainsi que pour les haut de coeurs d'ailleurs je vais vous avouer un truc. Moi aussi sur le coup au premier chapitre j'ai bien failli tourner de bord après avoir lâché une ou deux grimaces et j'était moi même choqué mais ma curiosité l'à emporté ,j'avais déjà détecté quelques chose de différent dans cette fics ,quelques chose qui me poussais à continuer de lire, qui me disait que cette fics là était différente des autres fics Harry est battu par les Dursleys,Rogue le sauve ,le ramène à Poudlard , harry se fais soigner, il a peur des autres puis fini par continuer sa scolarité le plus normalement possible. 

Évidement dans cette fics il se fait battre résultat il est logique qu'il réagissent comme tout enfant ou plutôt adolescent dans son cas s'étant fait battre par quelqu'un sencé l'aimer et lui offrir une certaine protection mais a part quelques détails cette fics est loin d'être une fics Typique Harry se fait battre par les dursley,Rogue le sauve et je pouvais pas laisser passer cette fics sans la traduire.Encore désolé du retard. 

**Pour finir je voudrais dire un gros MERCI !!! à :**

**alana chantelune,Ana Potter (ouaip je le sais qu'elle est spéciale mais continu de lire tu verras elle est super) , angelbas, anonyme360, arwen potter**   
**c-fleur-bleu, clau (2 fois plutôt qu'une), Csame, Epayss, Isymea, Jinks, jude!, Kmi, Kochka, la schtoumpfette, Lili, lola, lulune, Lunenoire, Lunicorne,**   
**lyra.b, mangafana, Mara Jade, Mel, Melepha, MR Meubles, Mymye-Potter ,Nakhemda, Nefra, nina , Nono, pat06, PAtty,Saael(2 fois merci), San82,**   
**shiefa li shinta , siriette, sisi Snape Girl1, ta dépasser les bornes des limites morice!!!! lol, Thana,**

**Et évidemment un autre gros merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyer un mail pour me donner leurs apréciations**   


**Maintenant le dernier remerciement et non le moindre revient bien entendu à Tanz pour deux raisons la première étant le fait de me laisser traduire ta magnifique fics et la deuxième pour les superbes commentaires que j'ai reçu de ta part je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécis le travail que j'ai fais et je suis contente d'avoir été à la hauteur de tes espérences. Merci !!!**   


Merci à vous tous je vous adore oubliez pas de reviewer S.V.P. 

bisoux 

StarsAngel01   
  
  
  



	3. message a lire absolumment pour tout les...

salut tout le monde , je suis vraiment desole de vous decevoir mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais bien un message tres important.  
  
C'est avec regret que je vous annonce que j'ai decide de mettre fin a cette traduction. Je crois qu'il serait injuste pour vous que je continu, il faut bien l'avouer je n'ai jamais ete a la hauteur des attentes et n'ai jamais atteint le but que je m'etait fixe, oui mon anglais est tres bien(enfin j'espere) et je crois que ma traduction est plus que bonne (ca aussi je l'espere)mais mon but premier en faisant cette traduction etait de faire connaitre une merveilleuse histoire a des gens qui n'en aurais pas eu la chance autrement.  
  
Lorsque je me suis lance dans la traduction dans cette fics j'etais motive et j'avais 2 choses auquel je tenais beaucoup , vous donner une bonne traduc ce qui je crois est reussi (du moin les 2 premiers chapitres) et vous faire une traduc rapide (alors la j'ai definitivement echoue.) Je sais que plusieurs d,entre vous serons decu de cette annonce mais croyez moi c'est mieux comme ca.  
  
Plusieurs problemes se sont presente a moi pendant cette traduction. Manque de temps, nombreux probleme d'ordi, probleme personnels et familiaux ,problemes a l'ecole probleme de motivation et bien souvent j'ai du faire de l'ordre dans mes priorites et me ramener a l'ordre. Notement lorsque ma passion pour Harry Potter faisait souffrir mes notes scolaire, plusieurs fois mes parents on du intervenir et me couper l'utilisation de l'ordinateur. Mes fics en on souffert tout comme cette traduction en a souffert. quelques uns d'entres vous, vous vous reconaitrerez surement m'ont fait remarquez que j'etait trop lente et c'est vrai je l'etais . J'ai ete injuste avec vous et j'en ai conscience. pour tout vous dire il y a longtemps que j,aurais dut passe le flambeau ou alors demander de l,aide a quelqu'un autre.  
  
D'ailleur quelqu'un me l'a deja offert mais j'ai refuse , j'aurais dut mettre mon orgueil de cote et accepter l'aide mais je tenais a faire cette traduction seule car il s'agissait de mon projet personnel , c'est en quelque sorte comme si je tenais a me prouver que j'etait capable , cette traduc me procurais une certaine fierte et je voulais aller jusqu'au bout .  
  
Mais j'etais completement a cote de la plaque , je n'avais plus le temps pour ca , je n'aurais pas dut attendre aussi longtemps pour mettre fin a cette traduc. Et j'espere vraiment que vous me pardonnerez pour toutes les fois ou vous etes venu sur ce site pour decouvrir avec regret qu'aucun nouveau chapitres n'avais ete ajoute.  
  
Certains d,entre vous vont peut etre malgre tout me demander de continuer. La verite est que je ne peux pas, il y avais un bout de temps que je pensait a abandonner et la recente separation de mes parents me force a abandonner definitivement puisque l'on demenage en fin de semaine et que ma mere a decide que internet ne rentrerais pas dans la nouvelle maison. Je peux pas dire que ca m'enchante mais j'ai pas le choix. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai s.  
  
Pour toute ces raisons jabandonne cette traduction et je m'en excuse , j'ai tente de trouver quelqu'un qui voulais bien continuer sur la comm que je frequente mais malheureusement personne n'a repondu. Cependant je me souviens d'une personne qui m'avais envoye un mail et qui me demandait de reprendre la suite si jamais j'abandonais malheureusement je me souviens plus de ton pseudo desole par contre je me souviens que je t'avais repondu de facon negative . Si tu es toujours interesse je te cede ma place en esperant que tu t'amusera en faisant cette traduc comme moi je me suis amuse.Je suis persuade que tu seras a la hauteur alors bonne chance !!!  
  
Un gros merci a: Lune noire,Louna , kmi,saral,clau,saturne,lyly,s-jennifer-s,Eclair Ail,marie,phobia floral,arthemis, lunicorne,lapieuvredudesert,blood- countess,Nefra,Emrah,lili,lola,namhemda,shiefa li,lulune,shinta,mrmeuble,ana potter,kochka,sis,san82,saael,mangafana,ta depasser les bornes des limites morice, arwen potter,mel,nono,nina,thana,snapegirl1,pat06,epays,jinks,siriette,c- fleurbleu,isymea lune noire,lunicorne,melepha,jude,mara jade, lyra.b,,patty,csame,alanachantelune,anonyme360,angelbas,mymyepotter. pour votre patiences infini et vos merveilleux encouragement. je remerci egalement les lecteurs silencieux et ceux que j'aurais pu oublie de nommer(si c'est le cas desole )  
  
Tantz: je tien particulierement a m'excuser aupres de toi , je veux que tu saches que je tenais vraiment a aller jusqu'au bout mais je ne peux pas. Cela faisait un petit bout de temps que je pensair a lacher mais je ne pouvais juste pas m'y resoudre j'etais tres motive au debut mais traduire c'est avere plus complique que je le croyais. Et avant de d'ecrire j'aurais dut prendre en compte ce fait, . Tu as ecris une merveilleuse histoire dont tu peut etre fier et pendant le temps ou j'ai ete la traductrice de cette histoire j,ai non seulement adore l'experience mais elle m'a aussi donne beaucoup de confience en moi j'ai realise que je pouvais j'ai ete fier d'etre ta traductrice pendant ces 2 chapitres. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews . Tes commentaires et felicitations sont ceux qui m'ont rendu la plus fiere.  
  
gros bisoux a tous et encore milles excuses.  
  
ps: pour ceux qui se demanderais ce qui arrivera a mes propres fics je continuerais a les ecrire mais je ne sais pas quand une suite sera disponible cela ne depend pas de moi.ho et en passant desole pour les accents mais mon clavier est deregle et comme on debranche l'ordi tres bientot cela ne sert a rien de l'arranger comme il faut. 


	4. chap4

salut tout le monde simplement un petit mot pour vous dire qu'aparemment Starsangel a un ange gardien lol.   
  
ma mere a finalement decide de garder internet, par consequent je pourrais donc continuer a traduire la suite de   
  
cette fics ( yéééééé de la part des lecteurs lol) Par contre Leena Asakura et Naseis je vous propose  
  
ceci , puisque vous m'avez propose de continuer je vous propose de devenir mes co traducteurs (si vous le voulez bien sur)   
  
Toute seule je n'y arriverai pas et avec le cegep je vais vraiment avoir besoin de votre aide a toute les 2 . je vous enverrais un mail pour tout   
  
arranger mais cela devra attendre que je sois installer soit 1 ou 2 semaine. Des que j'ai internet je vous mail.  
  
bisoux  
  
starsangel01

ps: je retirerais les 2 messages a mon retour.


End file.
